<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Triplicate by Jaybird314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464638">In Triplicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird314/pseuds/Jaybird314'>Jaybird314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird314/pseuds/Jaybird314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the writer loses inspiration for the story they <i>should</i> be working on, and instead writes a silly self-insert fic, for fun and practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three Months Ago: Hopping About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hecate does not want to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, she’s always wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>visit</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galar, but… not move there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here she is, in the middle of absolutely nowhere, about as far away from an actual city as possible, in a town without even a Poké Centre to its name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, looking down at her Rotom-phone. She’s still got wi-fi, at least. She’s pretty sure she’d just up and leave if she didn’t have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s… not really anyone else here. Postwick is a small farming town, with barely more than a dozen houses. It’s not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>town,</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, just an extension of Wedgehurst. Wedgehurst Junior, if you will. A shittier Wedgehurst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate giggles to herself. “Wedgehurst: the cooler Daniel,” she jokes to absolutely nobody. She’s not going to complain about her family’s move, mind you, her mom has enough on her plate already without Hecate piling onto it. Her mom had needed the new job, and this was the best place they were going to be able to afford that was in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s fine. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So what if her only friend is still back in Icirrus City? So what if the people living here already had their own groups, their own little cliques? So what if she’s never going to make a friend here? So what if… if…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even realize she’s sniffling back tears until one drips onto her Rotom-phone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hecate insists to herself, stuffing her phone in her pocket, standing up to sulk somewhere further away from her parents. “I’ll get used to it; it’s not like I haven’t switched schools before. This is just like that, right? But with more Galarian accents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a forest pretty near the town, one that’s all fenced off and such, but the fences are old, rotting. She figures that if no-one’s bothered to keep them in check, no-one’s going to bother yelling at her if she goes past them, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can find a friend or two online,” Hecate reasons out loud as she walks. “And it’s not like I enjoyed school in the first place, so, this is totally a plus! I just have to, uh…” She huffs. “Just have to keep myself going until I can find someone here who’ll tolerate…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t finish the sentence, until someone asks her to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate stops in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. There’s a boy about her age, maybe a bit younger, sitting on a mossy rock, munching away on an apple without a care in the world. She stares at him open-mouthed, unable to say anything. So he asks again: “Whaddya mean? Tolerate what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t push herself to speak just yet, but before she can process the fact that she’s under no obligation to respond to this stranger, she simply points to herself. The boy’s face falls immediately. “Aww, don’ be like that, I’m sure you’re great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve only just met me,” she replies quietly. “It’s okay. I do best on my own.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no I don’t, but I have to convince myself it’s true because I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Sean!” the boy tells her, thrusting his hand out as he moves to block her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hecate.” She doesn’t take his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that’s a cool name!” he enthuses, even as she pushes past him, tears starting to prick at her eyes. Sean doesn’t walk alongside her so much as hop alongside her, his golden-brown eyes constantly alight. “I bet we’re totally gonna be friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeah, I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived here for pretty much forever, so I know my way around really well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sean, could you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be the BEST!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reacts instinctively to the sound- she’s already on edge, already panicking, and this is what does it. Hecate claps her hands over her ears and lets out an unintentional whimper, and immediately moves her hands back when she sees Sean’s expression of horror. “I- I’m sorry, I just- I’m not good with loud noises-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sean nods. “It’s- it’s okay. I, uh, heh,” He rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I was being a bit much there, wasn’t I?” Hecate nods. “Can we try this again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, um, it’s okay. Honestly, I’m usually the one being really over-enthusiastic in this kinda situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate shrugs. “I used to be a lot louder when I was younger.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Until I learned to keep my mouth shut. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You, um… you said you live around here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Sean’s grinning again, his previous apprehension gone. “I’m pretty near where you moved in, I think!” He moves back towards the town, motioning for her to follow. “C’mon, I’ll show you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you wanna hang out a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah, that’d be great!” He lets her set the pace, hopping alongside again. “So how’d you get a name as cool as ‘Hecate’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, it’s my nickname, actually,” she explains. “It’s kind of a long story though. I’m not just saying that, it really is a really long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sean pouts. “Aww, I wish I had a cool nickname like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate tilts her head to the side as she thinks. “I could give you one, if you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that’d be wicked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate hums to herself in thought. “What about… Hop?” she offers. “Since you hop around a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sean gasps in delight. “Hecate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hecate. That is the best idea ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hecate just laughs in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hecate and Hop, the dynamic duo,” she says dramatically, and the two of them are laughing as they return to the beaten path, the fog trailing behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest remains untouched.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Days Ago: A Long-Awaited Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HECATE! HE! CA! TE!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m literally sitting right here, Hop, you don’t gotta yell,” Hecate grumbles, not looking up from her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“I’M YELLING BECAUSE I’M EXCITED, HECATE!”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate chuckles to herself. “Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. What’re you excited about?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop is grinning like the sun and bouncing in place, unable to sit still. “My brother’s coming back home today!” Hecate tears her gaze away finally, looking up at Hop in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You mean the fake brother you made up that I’ve never met?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not fake!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, you did a horrible job photoshopping those photos, you can totally see the different lighting-”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not fake and I’m gonna prove it to you today!” Hop says decisively. “C’mon, mate, or I’m gonna pull you off this couch!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try, I’m literally twice your weight.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hecateeee- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming! Just let me save my game a sec, yeah?” She waves him off casually. “Look, I’ll grab my bag and meet you down in Wedgehurst, yeah? Chill your beans.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> My beans can never be chilled Hecate- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Hecate laughs, physically pushing Hop away, who just giggles in turn. “If I’m not there in like, a half-hour, I give you permission to bug me until I show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna hold you to that!” Hop calls out as he heads towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hecate does <em> not </em> like going into town without some kind of set destination. She doesn’t wander around, doesn’t chat with people, just finds where she needs to be and stays there. Apparently she’s gotten a bit of a reputation because of this- rumors travel fast in a town this small- but, if it means fewer strangers trying to randomly talk to her, she’s okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>She’s practically a whole different person when she’s around Hop, she knows that. But here, she’s constantly alert, constantly on her guard.</p><p> </p><p>Well, until she sees a Pokemon, that is.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter what it is, really, it could be another one of the hundreds of ‘identical’ Wooloo (they’re not identical, she knows them all by name) and she’d still drop everything to pet it and stare at it. You want her to pay attention? Too bad, a Rookidee just flew by and she’s forgotten everything you just told her.</p><p> </p><p>So, with that in mind, it’s really no surprise that it isn’t the crowd she sees first, it’s the <em> Charizard. </em></p><p> </p><p>The real, actual, Charizard, just hanging out like it’s no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Hecate’s already about an arm’s length from it before she knows what she’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there, big guy,” she tells it quietly, probably not even loud enough to be heard over the crowd that’s gathered around some newcomer giving a fancy speech about… something or other, probably. “Oh, aren’t you just gorgeous?” The Charizard gives a huff of smoke, staring at her with bright, curious eyes. Its wings are folded on its back, and it hasn’t bothered to move from where it sits, so Hecate knows it doesn’t see her as a threat.</p><p> </p><p>The Charizard sighs contentedly despite the crowd, and closes its eyes and bows its head. It takes all of Hecate’s willpower to not start either crying or laughing with joy when she gently places her hand on its snout, moving her thumb carefully over its scales.</p><p> </p><p>It’s <em> warm, </em> not hot, warm like a fireplace in winter, warm like a woolen sweater. She can feel the bone structure underneath the skin, can feel where the jaw muscles connect, where rough scales give way to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. She’s crying now, isn’t she? </p><p> </p><p>...no. It doesn’t matter. The townsfolk already know she’s ‘a bit odd in the head’, as they’ve said, this will hardly change things.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, looks like you’ve found a new friend there, Chari!”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate glimpses the newcomer out of the corner of her eye, decked out in a gaudy uniform and an even gaudier cape. “He’s very well tamed,” she notes, not looking away from the Charizard- from Chari, as the man had stated. “How long’ve you had him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chari here’s been my pal since I was a kid!” The man is grinning now, all shiny white teeth. “Took him a while to get used to me, I’ll admit, but it’s been more than worth it every step of the way.” In agreement, Chari nuzzles up against the man’s shoulder, demanding even more affection.</p><p> </p><p>“LEEEE! LEE WHERE’D YOU GO!” Hop’s voice calls out from the other end of the station, and the man calls out in response. Hecate watches as Hop bounds across the pavement, coming to a halt by way of running face-first into Chari’s side. Chari replies by placing most of his weight on Hop in expectation of more cuddles. </p><p> </p><p>Hecate just laughs as she watches Hop try and extricate himself from the massive, snuggly reptile. “You said you wanted me to meet someone?” she prompts. Hop grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it looks like you already met him!” says Hop, gesturing at the newcomer, who waves back. “This is my big brother Lee! Well, Leon, technically, but I call him Lee.” </p><p> </p><p>Hecate just stares for a moment. “Oh, my good god.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon just laughs. “Haha, yeah, I get that a lot,” he tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- huh? No, I mean- you’re actually real!” she replies. “Hop didn’t make you up!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hecate, why Hecate- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Betcha didn’t expect him to have such a cool big brother, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate frowns. “You mean ‘cause Chari? No, no, it’s just a running joke we have, ‘cause he talks about you a lot but I’ve never met you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon slowly over at Hop. “Did you not tell her, or…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop sighs, holding his head in his hands. “No, no, I did, I just don’t think she cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” says Hecate in realization. “The whole ‘region Champion’ thing, right, right. No, uh, I saw the trophies n’ stuff, and that is pretty neat! I just don’t really have a lot of interest in gym battles, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon makes an exaggerated pout. “Aww, what? You wound me, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Hecate stutters through an apology, certain that she’s overstepped her bounds, but Leon just waves her off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t worry about it, I’m just messing with you,” he reassures her. “Actually, it’s a little refreshing to meet someone new and not have them begging for my autograph or something, yeah?” Leon grins at them. “Anyways, once we get back to the house, I’ve got a lil’ gift for the two of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hop cheers at this and starts bouncing towards the street, only stopping when he realizes Leon isn’t following. </p><p> </p><p>“...why?” Hecate asks him. “I- I mean- you don’t know me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon shrugs. “You seem like a pretty decent sort from everything Sean’s told me. Plus, uh…” He lowers his voice a bit, seeing that he’s far away enough from Hop. “The kid’s been doing a lot better since you showed up, yeah? Havin’ you around seems to be doing a world of good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate can’t help but blush at this revelation. <em> She </em> was helping <em> Hop? </em> Hop, who spend every day smiling, who was as stubborn as a Tauros, who would send her dumb memes when she was feeling down? <em> That </em> Hop?</p><p> </p><p>But Leon had already kept walking, and Hecate had no choice but to follow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moment the trio returned to the house, Hecate let out a dramatic sigh and flung herself onto the garden’s bench, letting out a strangled, dying moan.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> fine </em>, Hecate.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You don’t know that- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> do </em>know that, you do this every time we walk this route.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have good stamina!” Hecate insists, propping her feet up to help with the soreness. “And it’s a long walk, okay!? There’s a reason I usually take a bike!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m dumb and I forgot,” Hecate moans. “And also, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop laughs at her, and she grins, knowing he isn’t laughing at her expense. “You want me to go grab an ice pack?” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I mean- if that’s okay,” says Hecate awkwardly. “I mean, I’ll be okay without? And I don’t want to pull you away from your brother when he just got back-”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late, already going,” says Hop casually as he headed into the house. </p><p> </p><p>Leon sits down on one of the garden chairs, tucking his cape around so it won’t get stained. “You seemed pretty interested in Chari back there,” he notes. He’d had the aforementioned Charizard return to its pokeball earlier so it wouldn’t have to either fly ahead or lumber along the path, though now Leon pulls that same pokeball off his belt and tosses it back and forth between his gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh…” Hecate realizes that her anxiety is coming back now that Hop’s left, but she pushes through it- she knows Leon is a friend, she knows she can trust him. “Yeah, I’m, uh, I wanna be a Pokemon researcher when I’m older. Mostly I’m interested in their behavior, habitats, that sort of thing. Y’know, why they do what they do, why they are the way they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon chuckles. “You remind me of my friend Sonia when she was a little kid. Took her ages to figure out what she really wanted to do, though, so you’re already one step ahead there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop quickly returns, tossing the bag full of ice cubes to Hecate, who rests her feet on it and thanks Hop profusely. Hop doesn’t bother sitting down, but instead leans against the back of the chair facing Leon. “So, Lee, what’s the big surprise you’ve got in store for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon just grins at this, and it’s the grin of someone who’s got a secret they want to share. “So, I said earlier I got Chari here when I was just a lad, yeah?” he asks rhetorically, letting Chari out of its pokeball as he speaks. The massive Charizard shambles around for a moment, before finding a nice sunny spot to laze in. “And Sean, you’ve had your Wooly since you were in primary school.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop’s eyes grow wide as he gasps. “<em> Lee are you saying what I think you’re saying- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Leon just laughs, and rather than answering with words, he answers with action. He retrieves three pokeballs from his belt, and calls them all out at once, letting the beams of light land in the centre of the field that’s been put together in the lawn.</p><p> </p><p>Hecate grins, excited not only because of the Pokemon, but also because Hop’s excitement was infectious. She knew he’d been wanting a more battle-oriented Pokemon for ages, and he was finally getting the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>The first Pokemon- <em> Grookey, Grass-type, can boost the growth of nearby plants, </em> Hecate’s mind instantly provides- immediately booked it to the nearest tree in search of berries. The second- <em> Scorbunny, Fire-type, nearly extinct in the wild due to over-hunting- </em> sniffed at the air curiously, before bounding over to Chari, who simply chuffed in its direction, but that was enough for it to bound away back to the field. The third- <em> Sobble, Water-type, secretes a compound when threatened to irritate the lachrymal glands and create tears- </em> ignored the other two and waddled over to the garden’s water feature and dove in, and soon only the leaf-like frill on its head was visible from the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, you’re not getting multiple Pokemon,” Leon notes as Hecate and Hop watch in delight as the three small creatures explore their surroundings. “I wanted you to have choices. Whichever one you don’t pick will come with me!”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you get your hands on these guys?” Hecate asks, holding her hand out to try and attract the Scorbunny’s attention. “Scorbunny is on the endangered list, and it’s nearly impossible to find wild Sobble.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a friend who’s trying to get breeding populations of these guys,” Leon explains. “But she needs someone who has the time and energy to tame them, and that person isn’t her. I’m pretty certain she lives on cup ramen alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on a tic,” Hop interrupts. “You said I’m only getting one Pokemon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said that whichever <em> one </em> I don’t pick, you’ll pick.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” says Leon, “whichever ones you don’t pick, Hecate will pick from- or the other way around if you two prefer- and I’ll take the remainder!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- hold on!” Hecate exclaims, turning around as best as she can while she’s knelt on the grass. “I- you can’t just thrust that responsibility on me! I have a hard enough time taking care of <em> myself, </em> let alone another living, breathing organism!”</p><p> </p><p>Hop frowns. “But, Hecate, you love Pokemon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I do! I love watching them, and learning about them, and studying them, but- all I’ve got is a Skitty and a Lillipup, and the Lillipup isn’t even <em> mine </em>!” she insists.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay!” Leon tells her. “If you’re not okay with this, it’s not an issue, yeah? I’ve got plenty of time to care for two of these lil’ buggers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate sighs. “Okay. Thank you. I just…” She stops mid-sentence, looking over to her side, where she’d felt something bump into her. She looks down, and meets the gaze of the Sobble, who’s already begun to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I would die for you. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” asks Hop.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” says Hecate a bit too quickly. “I… I think- if my parents are okay with it- maybe… I <em> might </em> be able to take care of a Sobble?’</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon huffs in amusement. “Yeah, fair enough. Well, how ‘bout this: you said on the way here that your mum’s coming over for the barbeque, yeah? You can introduce her to the lil’ guy then and see if she’s alright with you takin’ him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking the Scorbunny,” says Hop suddenly. Hecate peers at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“...is it because of the pun?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Perhaps. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What pun?” asks Leon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, his nickname is ‘Hop’, and, Scorbunnies, well, <em> hop, </em>” explains Hecate with a grin. Leon looks over at Hop in disappointment. Hop just looks smug.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we can just hang out and get to know these guys for now,” says Hecate, getting up slowly and stretching her exhausted legs. The Sobble looks up at her with wide eyes, and she can’t help but let out the tiniest <em> ‘oh’ </em> upon seeing. “Hey, c’mere lil guy, s’alright.” She kneels down on the grass, holding her arm out for the Sobble to investigate. It tilts its head about as it gets a proper look at her, then, without warning, leaps onto her forearm and scrambles up to her shoulder. Hecate lets out a surprised laugh, feeling the cold scales against her neck as the Pokemon begins further investigating her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, just a hunch here, but, I think it might like you,” Hop notes with a grin- a grin that Hecate can’t help but mirror.</p><p> </p><p>It’s at this point that Hop’s mother finally peeks her head outside to see the three of them out on the field, and immediately rushes out to start smothering Leon in affection. Seeing their chance, Hecate and Hop run around to the back of the house, hoping to avoid the same fate.</p><p> </p><p>“So have you got a name in mind?” Hecate asks, nodding towards the Scorbunny that Hop holds in his arms. Hop humms thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“How about… Walnut?” he asks, looking down at the Scorbunny expectantly. It blinks at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hecate sighs. “You <em> know </em>it’s gonna take time for it to understand you,” she tells him. “I mean, yes, talking to it is a fantastic way to help with that, but it can’t really give any indication of understanding yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop just pouts at her. “Buzzkill,” he says with a dramatic annoyance. “Anyways, I’m still callin’ it ‘Walnut’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Walnut?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’unno, looks like a Walnut,” says Hop with a shrug. Walnut begins chewing on his jacket. “What about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t really know it well enough yet,” Hecate muses. “But for now, I’m thinking just… Bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bubbles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bubbles.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s only much later in the day, once the sun has almost set, that Hop and Hecate return to the front yard, enticed by the smell of food. A small feast has been prepared, with meat and vegetable skewers, as well as some Miltank burgers. </p><p> </p><p>As always, Hecate gravitates to the edge of the small crowd, but this time she brings Bubbles with her, carefully removing the small Pokemon from her shoulder to let it explore the small decorative pond. It takes no time at all in diving under the surface, before popping back up, only its leaf-like frill and wide eyes still visible. </p><p> </p><p>She manages to avoid the conversation as long as possible, but… it is inevitable, isn’t it? But she can’t help the pit of dread that forms beneath her ribcage as her mother sits down on one of the garden chairs, quietly watching Bubbles swim around.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we don’t have room for another Pokemon in the house,” Hecate’s mother says quietly, and Hecate can’t help but feel like she’s being criticized. “And you have a hard enough time taking care of Asterion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take care of Asterion just fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than her litter box.”</p><p> </p><p>“The smell of the litter makes me feel sick, we’ve talked about this before.” Hecate tries desperately not to scratch at the back of her hand, wanting to distract herself from the bubbling anger she knows is undeserved. “And, we didn’t have room for another Pokemon when we got Nell, but you guys got her anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother sighs. “I’m not- I’m not having this argument again.” Hecate says nothing. “...look, I’ll talk with Miss Grant and see if they can keep the thing at their house. I’ll see if you can spend the night there, and I’ll talk with your father about what to do next. Does that sound alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah. That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I know. I love you too.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hop and Hecate spend almost the entire night playing and bonding with their new Pokemon, and with Leon’s help, get their status collars up and running. Leon tells them it’ll be a few days before he can transfer Walnut’s and Bubbles’ guardian status over to the two of them, so they're still technically his, at least for now. Because of that, when Hop and Hecate head to bed, their Pokemon return to Leon’s pokeballs for the night.</p><p> </p><p>It’s midnight when Leon finally speaks up. They’ve been trying and failing to fall asleep for hours now, and they both know it won’t be happening any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“...d’you think Lee’ll let me join the Gym Challenge this year?” whispers Hop hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Registrations are pretty soon, and you’ve only just gotten Walnut today,” Hecate points out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>They both fall silent, hearing the calls of Hoothoots and Noctowls outside.</p><p> </p><p>“If it happens, I…” Hop pauses, sighing. “I want you to join too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hecate laughs. “I’m no trainer. One Sobble doesn’t change that. I’ve only had a pet-breed Skitty before now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know more about Pokemon than anyone else I know, save for Lee!”</p><p> </p><p>“We also live in a town with a population that barely reaches triple digits; that’s not really saying much.” </p><p> </p><p>“...just… think about it, yeah?” says Hop. “I think you’d enjoy it, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah. Okay. Goodnight, Hop.”</p><p> </p><p>“G’night, Hecate.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bubbles</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobble (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trainer: N/A (currently in the care of Leon Grant)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ability: Torrent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often lost in thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wooly</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooloo (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trainer: Sean ‘Hop’ Grant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ability: Run Away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Docile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Highly persistent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Walnut</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorbunny (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trainer: N/A (currently in the care of Leon Grant)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ability: Blaze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hasty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong willed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chari</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Charizard (male)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trainer: Leon Grant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ability: Blaze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nods off a lot</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Day Ago: Hit and Myth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two kids are given barely a moment to wake up and scarf down their breakfast before Leon’s already dragged them out onto the front lawn, with Bubbles and Walnut perched on his shoulders. Hop is already up and excited to battle, while Hecate is trying her best not to walk into the nearby pond. She is many things, but she is not a morning person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Hecate,” begins Leon casually, as if Hecate isn’t moments away from leaving and going back to bed. “You ever actually done a battle like this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… sorta,” Hecate eventually says. “We’ve got a Lillipup back home, we’d have her battle with other neighborhood Pokemon just to give her some exercise and all that. Never anything with stakes or an actual win condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon nods. “You get how status collars work then, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I make jokes about the Unovan education system, but it isn’t </span><em><span>that</span></em> <span>bad.” Hecate pulls out her Rotom-phone, bringing up an application. “Already got this thing synced up last night.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. Well then!” Leon claps his hands together, and steps back. “I’ll let you two at it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate stares at him. “You mean- a battle?” she asks incredulously. “Mister Leon, Bubbles is literally the size of my foot. I don’t think he’s gone more than five minutes without crying about something. I don’t think he’s gonna stand a chance against a lagomorph that can make </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a Water-type-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With no Water-type moves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon just chuckles, leaning back against the fence. “Just give it your best shot, huh? Even if neither of you are any good at it, it’ll still be an interesting opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate sighs, looking back over at Hop and Walnut, both of whom look more than ready to start. Then she looks down at Bubbles. He’s already started crying again. But, she kneels down in front of him, lifting him up onto her forearm. “Hey there, lil’ guy,” she says, as soothingly as she can. “You’ll be alright, yeah? I won’t let you get hurt.” She sets him down on the ground again, looking over at her Rotom-phone. “Set moves are… Tackle and Growl.” She grimaces. “Okay, okay, we can still work with that. Hop’s got Wooly as well as Walnut, but I think we’ve got a shot. With Wooly, you gotta be quick, right? Watch out for the hooves and all that. Speed won’t work against a Scorbunny though, so with that one you’ll just have to hit hard and try and keep up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubbles then licks his eyeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you probably have no idea what I’m saying, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two ready?” asks Hop, bouncing from one foot to the next. Hecate sighs, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready as we’ll ever be,” she responds wearily. Hop grins, and, as Hecate expected, summons Wooly from the pokeball at his side. She looks down at Bubbles, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he looks at her, and nods, with a confidence she would never have expected. She responds with a quick, discreet grin, and nods back. As soon as she’s let her Rotom-phone hover in the air in front of her, Hop is already calling out Wooly’s first move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooly charges forwards, head down, and all Hecate sees is the image of Bubbles getting bowled over, but- that’s not the reality in front of her. At the last second, Bubbles simply hops to the side, leaving Wooly to stumble and roll, giving Bubbles a chance to use his long tail as a makeshift club. Hecate smiles, and simply sits down on one of the garden chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon looks over at her curiously. “You seem pretty sure of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not myself,” Hecate says plainly. “Bubbles knows what he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooly seems to learn his lesson, and rather than try and ram Bubbles, opts to try and attack with his hooves instead. But once again, Bubbles darts to the side at the last second each time, until Wooly’s tangled himself up in his own feet, and falls to the ground. Bubbles jumps up on top of the tired Wooloo, and gives a cheer in the form of a tiny, nearly inaudible, squeak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate laughs with excitement, and notices an update on her Rotom-phone: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Set move recognized: Water Gun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She says nothing just yet- if Hop knows that Bubbles has a Water-type move, he’ll instruct Walnut accordingly, now that he’s returned Wooly to his pokeball. So instead, as Walnut bounces onto the field, and Bubbles looks back at Hecate, she decides to try something. She traces a line underneath her eye where a tear would fall, then points at Walnut with a finger gun. Bubbles stares at her, and Hecate can’t tell if she’s watching the gears turn in his head, or if he’s watching a stray bug go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll figure out soon enough, she supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop tells Walnut to attack, and the Scorbunny sprints onto the field. Bubbles dodges, but Walnut is back on his tail in seconds, delivering a kick to the Sobble’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate stands up in an instant, gasping. “Bubbles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright,” Leon reassures her. “Remember, Pokemon have an aura-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An aura of energy that protects them from harm during battle until it’s drained, etcetera etcetera,” replies Hecate crossly. “He still just got punted like a football!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, she realizes then- Bubbles has been watching her since she stood up- giving Walnut an opening for another attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubbles is pushed to the ground a second time, but this time Hecate watches him rise to his two-toed feet in very little time, recovering fast enough to dodge the next attack. In a silent understanding, she sits back down, and Bubbles’ confidence returns in an almost tangible form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time Walnut goes in for a hit, Bubbles refuses to move until the very last moment- and the closer Bubbles gets to him, the more Walnut cries, until Hecate can hear him panting from the other side of the garden. She grins, and looks up at Hop with a level of </span>
  <em>
    <span>smug</span>
  </em>
  <span> she rarely expects from herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” she begins, as casually as she can. “Walnut there looks pretty thirsty- wouldn’t you say so, Bubbles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Hop can respond, Walnut is hosed down by a geyser-like explosion of water, throwing the Scorbunny backwards and into the pond. By the time Walnut manages to scramble his way out, he’s soaking wet, and immediately runs to Hop, already shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon laughs and laughs, barely able to stop long enough to give Hop a towel to dry Walnut in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks pretty thirsty-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he wheezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… wasn’t that funny of a joke?” Hecate questions. “You’re really easily amused.” But she’s soon distracted by something else- the sound of chirping. Hecate looks down, and sees that Bubbles has already climbed up onto her lap, and is chirping like a bird. She’s heard similar sounds in recordings of reptilian Pokemon- it’s used to claim territory, to tell a Pokemon of the same species to leave. It’s… it’s a victory cry, she realizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubbles had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and he just won the first battle he’d ever been in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea plants itself in Hecate’s mind, and she knows already that it’s not going to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop and Hecate soon start walking back to Hecate’s house, partially to discuss Bubbles’ victory with Hecate’s mom, and partially because no-one in Hop’s household owns a blow-dryer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hop? Is that gate meant to be open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop stops in his tracks, looking where Hecate’s pointing, and immediately grimaces. “No, it’s really not! That goes into the Slumbering Weald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what-the-who-now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Slumbering Weald,” Hop repeats, not looking amused. “It’s where we met, but… it’s fine if you stay in view of the town, yeah? But the deeper you go… the place is always foggy, even if it’s a sunny day. S’ not natural, y’know?” He frowns at the open gate, peering at the ground. “There’s tracks here- I think they’re Wooloo tracks… ah, jeez, you think one of the Wooloos took down that gate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. That kinda sucks. We should get going, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- hold on!” Hop interjects, moving to block her. “It might be badly injured, we can’t just ignore it and call it a day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us is a Nurse Joy,” Hecate points out flatly, “and we can’t really navigate that forest. Not to mention all the wild Pokemon in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got these guys now!” Hop insists, holding up Walnut like a sack of flour. Walnut’s paws immediately flare with sparks despite his soaked fur, and as Hop yelps and lets go, he jumps down onto the ground, sniffing at the air. Hop tries to grab him, but Walnut apparently has other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing back briefly, as if wanting them to follow, Walnut heads into the Slumbering Weald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walnut! Walnut, why!” Hop cries out, desperately chasing after the fleeing Scorbunny. Hecate glances over at Bubble. Bubble licks its eyelids. Hecate sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re following, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop is right about the Weald being unnatural, Hecate realizes. There’s something… not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But there’s a feeling that… she isn’t meant to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are ruins, old cobblestone bridges, covered in moss. Humans had been here once, but so long ago it might as well have been before the Between Times. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She touches nothing with her hands, and keeps strictly to the trail. There are Pokemon here, but so long as she sticks to the beaten path, they don’t interact, only watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are so many eyes watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place doesn’t belong to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is so thick with fog it’s like she can’t even breathe, can’t even think. It moves and swirls around her legs, yet when she looks behind, it’s undisturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing she has sight of is Hop, and the only thing Hop has sight of is Walnut. All they can do is follow- follow, and pray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they find </span>
  <em>
    <span>it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hecate wonders if she’s prayed to the wrong being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> is impossible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> is immense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It…</span>
  </em>
  <span> it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate knows its name, but she doesn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows its name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows its name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The being stares ahead- at her, at the forest, at Hop, she doesn’t know- and steps into the filtered light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate knows that outside the forest it’s broad daylight, and yet it seems to be moonlight that reflects off the Pokemon’s hide, off its fur, off its crest. It is scarred and weary and matted but it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how beautiful a thing it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It howls, and she can feel it not in her bones but in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...neither Bubbles nor Walnut have reacted as if they’ve been threatened. If anything, they seem almost calm. Perhaps, Hecate wonders, they know they’re in the presence of something… something…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stumbles forwards, and kneels down. Her mouth forms words she does not know, and a whisper is woven in her voice: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero of Many Battles, I greet you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature’s gaze snaps to hers, and she can’t tear herself away. Is it simply the fog that’s causing the moisture that falls down her cheeks? She doesn’t know where Hop is now. The creature is watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It strides towards her, slowly, gracefully, and she knows it is powerful. It bows its head towards her, and when she does not move, it looks up, expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate reaches her hand out, and strokes its mane, the fur like liquid starlight between her fingers. The creature sighs, leaning into her touch, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks at her with an intensity she has never known, and the fog envelops her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know when she passed out, but she does know that the last thing she saw were those fire-gold eyes looking through her very being.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ - cate? Hecate? Hecate, wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fffffive more minutes,” Hecate mumbles as she pushes herself up off the ground. “Ugh… what just… what…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon is knelt over her, looking downright terrified. “Oh, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t scare me like that-” he wheezes, one hand clutching at his uniform. “Are you okay? Are you injured or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N- no, it didn’t attack us, it just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘It’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate stares up at Leon. “You- you didn’t see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thing was gone before he got here,” explains Hop, walking over to her side and helping her to her feet. “I’m telling you, Lee, it was real! Either that or it was a damn good illusion, but it was an illusion of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was real,” Hecate says quietly. “I… I touched it. It felt real. Or- I don’t know, it was… almost like it was more real than I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon sighs. “Look, I… there’s some strange stuff that goes on in this place, okay? It’s… it’s not a good idea to talk about it too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate gives a huff of laughter. “What, like, the very idea of it is cursed or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Hop and Leon are silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” mumbles Hop. “Let’s just get going, okay? We can- we can just forget about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um. Okay,” says Hecate, following slowly behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she reaches the gate, there’s a tug at the back of her hair. She stops in place, and Bubbles crawls over her extended arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a few strands of red hair in his claws. The same red hair as the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate and Bubbles look at each other in a silent understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever happened in that forest, neither one of them is going to simply forget about it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she steps over her house’s threshold, Hecate is very nearly bowled over, only managing to avoid it with Hop’s help. He happily runs into the room, joining in the chaos. Hecate’s three little sisters have all decided to use the living room as an indoor race track, constantly bumping into each other and barrelling over furniture in the like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. In, out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Maddy!” one of them greets- the youngest, Rosalie. Hecate ignores the use of her ‘real’ name and waves back and smiles, and Rosalie follows her sisters in their path of destruction. Hecate heads towards the stairs as quickly as she can, with Hop trailing behind her, and shutting the door once they’re both safely in her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In, out. In, out. In, out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Hop asks softly. Hecate nods, but doesn’t reply right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just a bit loud today, it’s fine,” she whispers, clutching at one of her pillows like a lifeline as Bubbles gently nips at her curling hair. “It’s fine. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop sighs, sitting down. “Hecate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know.” She hugs the pillow a bit tighter. “But there’s no-where else I could go. I can’t live on my own, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t live on your own because you’ve been stuck in here for so long!” Hop insists. “I’ve seen you when you have a chance to go out on your own, you’re amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’ve always had my parents backing me!” Hecate tells him. “I haven’t exactly got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop’s gaze travels over to Bubbles. “...you could get one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh can I? As </span>
  <em>
    <span>what,</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A professional Pokemon trainer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate just laughs- more of a bark, a shudder. “Yeah, sure, like I’m gonna take on the Gym Challenge with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sobble</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d get laughed at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t,” Hop says sternly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, yeah? You’re brilliant with Pokemon, and you’re a fantastic actor. If we can get Lee’s backing, get you out on that field even for a little bit? You can get the funds to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that,” Hecate mutters. “Don’t- don’t say it like- like this is a bad place. Mom wants the best for me, I know that. She just- she’s busy, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to blame anyone. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can do something amazing if you have the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate buries her face in the pillow. “...Mom would never let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Hecate, I- I’m not saying you can take on Lee this very instant just because you won a single battle,” Hop tells her. “But I am saying you’ll have a better chance out there than you will in here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate sighs. “...we’d still have to get Leon’s backing. And I doubt that’s the only step there is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop grins. “I’ll be with you to jump through every hoop, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate smiles. “Yeah. I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A thousand scenarios run through Hecate’s mind in the split second after she and Hop explain their plan to her mom. Best case scenario is she agrees reluctantly. Worst case scenario is that Hecate is never allowed to look at another Pokemon again for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she doesn’t expect is for her mother to say, “I think that’s a great idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who in the hum-a-da what now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” replies Hecate intelligently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve actually been thinking about it as well,” her mom tells her. “You’ve always had a love for Pokemon, you’d do great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- part of the challenge involves living in the wilderness!” exclaims Hecate, throwing her hands up in disbelief. “I can’t even live without internet connection!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll have your Pokemon with you,” her mom argues. “Not to mention that there are ranger stations set up in every section of the Wild Area. Besides, why are you arguing against your own suggestion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Hecate falters at that. “I don’t know. I’m scared, I think. Of, um… messing up. Being wrong. Not being able to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mom simply smiles at her. “Madeline, even if you don’t make it past the first gym? You’ve still tried. You’ve still done something new, learned something new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate smiles. “...thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going to keep in touch with you,” she adds. “You’ve got your phone with you, don’t think I won’t be texting you every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecate just laughs. “I’m sure you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No way. Not happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Lee-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ready!” exclaims Leon as Hecate continues to sit at the side and pet Bubbles. “Neither of you even have a Pokedex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we can get one!” insists Hop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where would you do that, huh?” says Leon, hands on his hips. “I doubt you even know th-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Magnolia’s lab off of Route 2,” replies Hecate automatically. She blushes red as she realizes both Hop and Leon are staring at her. “She’s, uh… I’ve always wanted to meet her but I never had the chance. Or the confidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which would make this a perfect opportunity!” says Hop. “C’mon, Lee, I’m not asking you to just throw us off the deep end, yeah? There’re twelve-year-olds who do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first Gym or two, sure, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s more than capable of this, Mister Leon,” Hecate interrupts suddenly. “Give him a chance.” She pauses. “...please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon sighs. “I… jeez, I’m not-” He runs his hands through his hair, knocking his hat off directly onto Chari’s back. “This isn’t- you roped her into this, didn’t you?” Hop just shrugs innocently. “...no, you’re right, I think.” He smiles at Hecate. “Honestly? Given the chance, I think you two might get far enough to even battle against me. Maybe you’ll even end up a proper rival!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- what’re you looking at her for, Lee?” Hop asks, some nervousness slipping through his excitement. “I’ll be the one battling you and we both know it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon… doesn’t really seem to register Hop’s anxiety, Hecate notices. “I’m sure you’ll both do great,” he assures them, and Hop does still look absolutely delighted, and yet… there’s a lingering fear about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t imagine what it must be like, to live in the shadow of someone like Leon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Day Ago: Etoqua's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Standard Pokedex #816</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Singulto lacunum</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>)</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until about four decades ago, this Pokemon was widely considered to be a myth, due to its small habitat, camouflage abilities, and skittish nature. Its discovery was one of the driving forces behind the creation of Galar’s Wild Area, as it’s the only place where wild Sobble populations can be found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While Sobble are highly social, its evolved forms are almost completely solitary. Two Drizzile will come together only to mate, and of those two, only one will stay to care for its offspring. Drizzile can bear nearly six dozen eggs in a single clutch, though about half of these will never hatch. The eggs will hatch at irregular intervals, only about six at a time. Once the first of these groups is old enough to defend and provide for their siblings, the parent Drizzile will leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When these Sobble eventually evolve, most will leave to find their own territory, but some will remain and protect the clutch. However, once all of them have evolved, they will part ways. It should be noted, though, that a Drizzile’s territory is relatively small, and while they are solitary, they are not aggressive towards one another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sobble and its evolved forms are often prey to larger Pokemon, especially those that do not hunt by sight. As such, their expected lifespans in the wild are short. So far, there is almost no information as to their lifespan under Human care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Genetic research shows that Sobble has another evolved form after Drizzile, but no-one has managed to observe one, either in the wild or in a laboratory setting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Etoqua had always been the slowest of his clutch. Not physically- he was quite fast for his species- but he had always been a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clutch didn’t mock him for this, at least, not openly. They tried to be kind for him, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just stay hidden, okay Eto? I don’t want you getting hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t try and find a new spot, you know how Etoqua is with these things…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We all have to try and contribute to the clutch- I, I mean, um… well, Etoqua does </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>try,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you know!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adreke had always been his favorite; she was the only one who didn’t treat him like he was a hindrance, a dead weight. But… she had evolved, and gone on to find a territory of her own, far away from their pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Etoqua made a decision: he ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dead of night, he left his pond, following stories of Humans, of strange beings that were both friend and foe, who had rules so unknown that they may as well be random. If you followed those rules, the stories said, you would be rewarded handsomely. But if you did not, you would be punished- and those who left to join the Humans never came back quite the same, if they ever did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, Etoqua couldn’t help but dream- it was the only thing he was any good at, really. Maybe, in that strange, fae land, maybe… he might actually be good for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the Humans see him, let them capture him. He passed from being to being, before finally settling for some time with a Human with a fire-red mane, who placed him in a strange area. There were plants and trees and grass, and yet, the sun was not really the sun, and the sky was not really the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were other Pokemon there, a red-and-white creature with soft fur, who called himself Tibai, and a green creature with strange paws named Sabodh. It took the three of them many days and nights to understand each other, to find some sort of shared understanding. Even then, none of them could understand the Humans, whether it be in their words or their actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tibai told stories of Humans as monsters, killing his brethren and cutting off their paws, then destroying their burrows so they could build more of their stone caves- ‘houses’, Sabodh called them. Sabodh saw Humans as saviors, having been born the runt of his litter, only surviving because of the Humans that took him in. He told of his days working alongside them, helping them to grow plants both for them and for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etoqua… didn’t know what to think of the Humans. But Tibai and Sabodh didn’t mock him, or see him as lesser, and none of them had to hunt or forage for their food. So, life was… better? Etoqua didn’t really know that either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them were passed along again, summoned back into the hollow-worlds the Humans held in their hands, returning to the real world not long after. There were three Humans there, one of them being the Human that had taken them- it seemed to be presenting them to the other two. Etoqua simply ran and hid at first, unsure how to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he finally stepped out of the water, curious of his surroundings, he saw one of the Humans- it wasn’t as big as the one who had brought them, but was bigger than its companion. It was pale, almost sickly pale, and wrapped in a strange pelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etoqua hadn’t meant to bump into it, he’d just been distracted. But either way, he got the Human’s attention. There was… something about it, something Etoqua couldn’t quite verbalize. The being he looked at was strange, incomprehensible, utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in him felt an empathy for the creature, for the way it stared at him with something that felt like loneliness. So when it stood again, he stayed at its side, and in return, it held him like a child, let him perch on its shoulders without complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle had been unexpected, to say the least. Etoqua had never battled before- his siblings had done that for him, either practicing against each other, or fighting other Pokemon over food or territory. It was rare for someone to get truly injured, but, Etoqua was still frightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, he was, until his Human knelt down and spoke to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand what it was telling him, at least, he didn’t understand the words. But there was some meaning behind them- instructions, requests, to dodge, to move quickly. To fight not just with his strength but with his speed. And while the other Human, the one who had chosen Tibai, shouted his commands- clearly, precisely, not angrily- his Human simply sat back, and watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It trusted him. For once in his life, someone had actually trusted Etoqua, had expected him to succeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let his Human down. He won. He won, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then… and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etoqua sighs, shaking his head, trying to push away the memories as he curls up around his Human’s shoulder. It’s talking to the other members of its clutch, and while the words are still scattered, he knows that his Human is saying tearful goodbyes to its clutch-mates. For a moment, he almost wishes he could have done the same. But the moment doesn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Human spends hours putting various objects in a strange brown pelt before strapping the pelt to its body, letting it carry the objects with ease. Then, suddenly stopping, it takes something out of the dead-tree-thing at the side of the room, and sits down, opening the thing and making marks on it with a stick that’s not made of wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etoqua doesn’t understand the marks his Human makes, though he can tell that they seem to mean something to his Human. What he does recognize, though, is the image his Human creates next to the marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an image of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Human smiles at him, pointing to the drawing. He doesn’t understand most of what it says, but… he knows it’s telling him something. It points to the drawing, then to him, and… it calls him ‘Bubbles’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stories say that when a Human gives you a name, to accept the name is to accept that they have power over you- or at least, depending on the story, that you are irrevocably part of the Human world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubbles smiles at his Human, and gives a quiet, happy, chirp.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>